Total Eclispe of the Heart
by Analysis
Summary: This story is going to be discontinued, I will be writing a new one that has a better plot and has the characters staying in character! I will deleat this story as soon as I get the other up!
1. The Note

Summary: SasSak, TenNeji, NarHin, ShakIno, Sasuke comes back after a Itachi kills Orochimaru, When he walks Sakura home he finds out that Itachi wants Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and a girl named Serenity for some proficy, what will Sasuke do? I don't own Naruto and please R&R! Thank you!!

**I don't own Naruto but I do know most of what happened from stories and the shows on TV so yah. I will try to get my next chapter up soon, but please Review after you read it thank you! **

_**Chapter 1, Note**_

It was a crisp evening in Konoha when Sakura finally had the erg to take a walk in the night time air. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was full.

She found her self walking down a dirt path to the bridge where her and her former team mates used to wait for missions and her sensei. She still saw Naruto and the other ninja's except for Sasuke. Sasuke had left about 4 years ago to get power from an evil Sanin known as Orochimaru. They were now around the age of 16 years old. No one had seen him since.

She walked to the rail of the bridge and leaned against it. She took a deep breath and looked into the water beneath her. She could see the moon shining into it.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Yelled a very hyper active ninja called Naruto. Sakura looked up to see him walking faster towards her with a big smile and a hand waving in the air. She gave a quick smile and waved back.

"Sakura-Chan, What are you doing out hear and all alone?" Naruto asked with a pulsed look on his face.

"Oh, I was just thinking, what are you doing hear any way?" Sakura asked with a 'spill-it' look on her face.

"Oh well I came to tell you that Tsunade got a note and she wants to see you in her office right away!" said Naruto with a smile and then added, "After you're done do you want to go with me to Irachiku!" Sakura just smiled, looked at her watch and shook her head. It was 11:32 pm and she really wasn't hungry. Naruto frowned.

"No, I think after I see what Tsunade wants I'll go home and get some sleep, I'm really tired." She added quickly, Naruto then smiled and said a quick good bye and headed to eat his wait in roman.

She just shook her head with a smile and headed for Tsunade's office.

When she got there she opened the door and peered inside. She saw Tsunade at her desk and was looking and a sheet of paper.

"Ehkem?" Sakura said as Tsunade looked up at Sakura.

"Sakura, come hear quickly, and shut the door behind you," said Tsunade with a concerned look on her face. Sakura looked puzzled at Tsunade.

"Sakura quickly, look at this, tell me what you think after you're done," Said Tsunade handing the paper to Sakura, she quickly took it and started to read.

_**Note: **_

_At 12:05 tonight, send Sakura into the forest, tell her to go to the center of the forest and wait there until I show. If you bring back up, you'll be sorry, trust me. You will! _

_**End of note**_

Sakura looked down and then at Tsunade's worried eyes. "So?" Tsunade said looking at Sakura.

"I think I should go, without any back up, I mean I think I can handle my self," Sakura said with a normal look on her face.

"That's what I was thinking, now it's 11:55, I think you should get going." Tsunade said and looked back down at her papers.

Sakura was about to leave when Tsunade spoke, "If you need help then just scream, ok." And Sakura then walked out and headed for the forest, but little did she know that someone was watching her.

_**To be continued…………..**_

**Yah, I like this story, I know what is going to happen too, YAH! Please Read and review! Thank you!**


	2. Trickery

Sorry for the wait but I had a lot to do on my plate so I couldn't up date sooner! So sorry! But I finally got it up so I really hope you like it well hear it goes.

**_Chapter 2, Trickery_**

Recap

_Sakura was about to leave when Tsunade spoke, "If you need help then just scream, ok." And Sakura then walked out and headed for the forest, but little did she know that someone was watching her._

End

Sakura headed to the entrance of the forest, it was dark and there was a sense of blood and evil.

She headed in and slipped a kunai into her right hand. She kept her guard up and searched through the trees and bushes for who ever had sent the note.

Just then she felt a gust of wind brush her right side. She looked right and left for any sign of who was there.

"Hello…?" Sakura asked a little shaky but proceeded ahead. It seemed like it was getting darker and darker by the minute, and the full moon didn't help either. She had to admit that she was scared. _I mean why would this person want me? _Sakura asked her self.

She walked deeper into the forest and felt a hand brush her waist. Sakura jumped a little bit. From that she made a guess that she was dealing with a guy. But who? She started thinking of all the possibilities.

"Come out and show your self," She said still a little scared but bold. She really wanted to know who was in the forest and who was after her.

Just then she felt a deep dark gaze on the back of her neck. She quickly wiped around at felt her lock lips with the person. She got wide eyed when she saw who it was they quickly parted.

"S-S-Sasuke?" She asked with a bit of surprise in her voice. She took a step back and looked at him. "Oh my…" she couldn't finish her sentence. This is the ice cold man had left 4 years ago to go get power and was standing right in front of her. She still had her hands to her mouth and wide eyes.

Sasuke looked like his old self, well except he had a black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and his white shorts. He looked normal. Sakura was still speechless. Finally Sasuke couldn't stand it he had to say something.

"Sakura…" Was all he could make out because before he could say another word Sakura had him in a tight huge around the neck. She was crying and saying 'I can't believe it' over and over again. She was baring her head into his collar bone. He couldn't take it any more he then said a faint, "Can't breath."

She quickly let go of his neck and backed away as tears started to fall even more. "Sakura, don't cry, please don't cry." He said in almost a whisper, he didn't know why but he hated it when she cried.

She quickly whipped the tears away and murmured, "Gomen."

Then she filled up with questions. "Where have you been? How did you escape? Why did you escape? When did you get hear? How did…" She was about to blurt out more questions but Sasuke quickly covered her mouth.

"What no hello?" Sasuke said with a smirk. She blushed brightly when she noticed that his hand was on her mouth.

"Look I'll tell you later." He said replacing the smirk with his usual cold face.

"She quickly grabbed his hand off of her face and said, "You have to go see Tsunade and tell her that it's you not a..." She got cut off again.

"Already done."

"WHAT! So you mean you planed this and scared me half to death and…" She got cut off again.

"You haven't changed a bit." He said looking into her eyes. She blushed. He put his hand back on her mouth.

"Look I arrived in Konoha this morning. I went to Tsunade first and asked about my punishment. She told me that staying with Orochimaru was punishment enough and then she put me through some tests to make me a Chuunin like you guys. I'm not explaining why, how, and when I escaped."

Sasuke finally finished and lifted his hand. He then stuffed his hands into his pockets and left. With Sakura right behind him.

But little did they know that Naruto was hidden in a tree the whole time and said, "Awkward, but at least Sasuke is back."

Sasuke then walked Sakura home but when they got there, there was someone standing on Sakura's roof.

Sasuke then said, "No!" in a whispering voice while Sakura just gasped.

**_To be continued……………_**

**Wow, that took a wile! Well hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	3. You?

Sorry for the wait but I had a lot to do on my plate so I couldn't up date sooner! So sorry! But I finally got it up so I really hope you like it well hear it goes.

**_Chapter 3, You?_**

_Recap_

_Sasuke then walked Sakura home but when they got there, there was someone standing on Sakura's roof. _

_Sasuke then said, "No!" in a whispering voice while Sakura just gasped._

End

_**Sasuke POV**_

I could feel my hands clutch into tight fists and my Sharingan activate. Why now and why hear. I quickly glanced at Sakura who was starting to shake. She was terrified and I didn't know why but it hurt me to see her like this.

I then turned my attention to the guy on Sakura's roof. "Itachi," I growled out of my bared teeth. He walked closer to the edge of the roof with a grin on his face.

"I am only here for Sakura, so get out of the way weakling," Itachi said lunging off the roof and reaching for Sakura.

I knew I couldn't let him get her so I lunged at him with a windmill shuriken in each hand. I launched one right in between Itachi and Sakura causing him to jump back to dodge it.

"This battle is between you and me, not Sakura!" I yelled running at him with the other windmill shuriken in hand.

Itachi then took out a kunai throwing it with accuracy at my hand. It caused me to drop the Shuriken. Then I flung two punches at him he caught both my hands and grinned. "That's were you're wrong little brother, that's were you're wrong." He then flung me back as I hit a tree I saw three other ninja jump out and started attacking Itachi.

I tried to move but it was like I was paralyzed. I then noticed something slither down my leg. It was a snake.

**_End of Sasuke POV, now Sakura's POV_**

I was horrified as Sasuke went flying into the tree. I saw a snake slither out of him and it looked like one of Orochimaru's snakes. I tried to run and heal him but I can't move.

Just then 3 ANBU jumped out and started attacking Itachi.

Just then I felt something hit me in the head and the stomach and fell to the ground and blacked out.

--

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a white room with a bouquet of cherry blossoms next to my bed.

I sat up and looked around. It was a hospital room, but why was I hear. Just then there was a knock at the door, when I didn't answer the door, it opened. Kakashi and Naruto then walked in.

"Sakura-Chan you're awake, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked wile running to me. Kakashi just walked in with a smile and sat in the chair.

"Well, I think I'm feeling a lot better, where's Sasuke?" I asked looking from Naruto to Kakashi.

"He's in another room at the hospital. But he is fine, but I'm worried about you." Kakashi said. I looked at him puzzled and he continued, "Well, you had a serious coma and were said to be out for a wile. I'm glad that you are ok." He said with a smile, "But you really shouldn't be moving much, because well we found that you had internal bleeding as well. I'll go alert the Nurse that you are awake."

Kakashi then went out of the room and I looked at Naruto.

"Well how did I get into the coma and start internal bleeding?" I asked with concern. He just looked down at his feet.

"You got a shuriken to the stomach by Itachi and then you fell back and hit the back of your head on a bolder and went into a coma." After he said that I went into a state of shock. I started thinking. _I went into a coma and internally bleed. _

Just then Hinata ran in and yelled "You have to come quick!"

_**To be continued……………………………………**_

**I really hope you like it! Oh and please READ AND REVIEW! **


	4. Tenten? Neji? Ninja’s?

Sorry for the really long up date, but maybe if you nag me more I'll up date sooner! Well hear you go!

**_Chapter 4, Tenten? Neji? Ninja's?_**

_Recap_

"_You got a shuriken to the stomach by Itachi and then you fell back and hit the back of your head on a bolder and went into a coma." After he said that I went into a state of shock. I started thinking. I went into a coma and internally bleed. _

_Just then Hinata ran in and yelled "You have to come quick!" _

End

Naruto looked into Hinata's worried eyes he knew it was something really bad. "Hinata, what is it!"

Hinata Gasped out, "Tenten… Neji…Ninjas… You just have to come, it's important!"

Sakura then tried to get up but Naruto pushed her down and said "Stay put you have to rest."

"But Naruto..." But before Sakura could say anything Naruto and Hinata took off down the hallway. Sakura just sighed and laid back down and though _I wonder how Sasuke is doing, (sigh) _

**Sasuke's room**

"Uh my head," Sasuke said as he tried to move but couldn't, WTF, he

thought, why can't I move and why does my body ache all over He tried to move again but failed.

Just then a nurse walked in and saw that Sasuke was awake, "Oh, you're awake, I'll alert the doctor. How are you feeling?" She asked with concern.

"Fine, where's Sakura?" He asked in a serious and cold tone. She just said that she was sleeping and resting.

Sasuke then closed his eyes and fell asleep. But to his surprise all he could think about was Sakura.

**Sakura's room**

Kakashi walked into the room and looked at Sakura, who was still awake by the way, and asked, "Where is Naruto?" She just looked at him and replied.

"He went off with Hinata, something about Neji, Tenten, and ninjas, but I don't know but I'm really worried." She said with a sad look on her face.

Kakashi stared at her for a minute and then said a quick, "Bye," and poofed away.

Sakura just stared at the spot where Kakashi was and fell asleep.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto was keeping up with Hinata pretty well with all the turns and swerves that she was making as they ran through the village.

Just then Hinata stopped and said in a whispering tone, "I-I think w-w-we're being f-fallowed." She then looked around quickly and Naruto got wide eyed and looked forward.

"Who's that?" He asked then got an angry look on his face as he saw who it was. "KAKASHI, What are you doing hear." Naruto was ticked off.

"Oh, hi guys. Hinata what where you saying about Tenten and Neji and what happened?" Asked Kakashi in a worried tone, but what they didn't know was that Kakashi already had an Idea.

Hinata then pointed to the house that Tenten lived in and all three off them took off towards the house.

When they got there they saw ANBU, medic Nin, and other Ninja's. Naruto got wide eye and said, "What happened hear?"

Kakashi and Naruto looked at Hinata who was getting teary eyed. Naruto got a sad looked on his face and grabbed Hinata in a hug and whispered, "It's going to be ok."

Just then some medic Nin came out with two stretchers and the three ninja's got wide eyed. Neji and Tenten were lying on the stretchers and looked like they had gotten in a fight with a tiger, and lost.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Hinata ran over to the two and found that Tenten was still awake, but barely.

She then whispered one word that made the three ninja's shake, "Itachi…" Then she went limp on the stretcher.

_**To be continued…………………………..**_

**I really hope you like it! Oh and please READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
